


Only Just a Dream

by cicero_i_think



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Parallels, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicero_i_think/pseuds/cicero_i_think
Summary: After Grizz had quite the dream, the teenager starts getting his hopes up. After hearing Sam come out as gay in high school, it never influenced Grizz to come out. His plan was well thought out, and he wasn't going to change that. But now it was the end of high school, and he was going off to college. Little did he know who was going to the same college as him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I am a bit new at this fanfiction thing but I'll try my best :)

Luke and Helena came along with Grizz to help him drop his tgings off at the dorm. Despite how it seemed, Luke still somehow stayed in contact with him, which kept a connection to more people from high school then he wanted to. "Have you figured out who you're rooming with?" Helena asked, taking out poetry books and setting them on a shelf Luke had proudly made for Grizz.  
"Nope, he might just be late," Grizz simply said shrugging the thought off, if anything he didn't mind it if he didn't have one. More room for him.  
"Becca?" Grizz was confused and turned his head finding Becca holding a box, a figure falling behind her. "Sam?" Luke questioned again, of course everyone gave him a look for not catching on.  
Before anyone could say anything Helena quickly smiled. "How's Eden? Did you bring her along?" She asked.  
Sam tapped Becca on what she said not catching on from her lips. Becca quickly translated before answering. "No, Kelly is with her," Becca said signing for the benefit of Sam, "She's been an amazing second hands on mother figure for Eden." Helena just nodded, a silent atmosphere rose.  
Grizz just stepped and took the box from Becca to lift the weight off of her. "Where do you want this?" He asked, only his eyes then trailed to Sam. Sam didn't realize Grizz was speaking to him, before Grizz could ask again Becca was already on it, gently lipping the words. Sam's face grew an understanding expression. He shifted to what he assumed would be his side. Sam checked the label on the box before signing and speaking lightly, "In the closet."  
Grizz nodded before opening the closet door and setting it down at the corner. "That's such a weird coincidence," Becca signed and spoke, "you two rooming together, what are the odds?"  
"Likely," Helena responded, "They probably paired them up because they came from West Ham, Grizz are you comfortable with rooming with Sam?" Luke took a deep breath, Sam shrunk up a bit, Becca was about to blow up after that comment, their eyes on him.  
He each took in all of their expressions. "Why wouldn't I be?" Grizz questioned before chuckling shortly. After small talk and unpacking Luke, Helena, and Becca left. Now it was just the two of them. Sam and Grizz were both on their seperate beds. Awkward glances before Grizz signed 'Bullshit'.  
"What is?" Sam questioned.  
"Oh, um, that's the only sign I know," he explained.  
Sam just nodded with a laugh, he rubbed the edge of his ear with his thumb and index finger. "What are you majoring in?" He asked, his fingers fidgeting to sign it.  
"Agriculture basically, what about you?" Grizz asked.  
"Teaching, specificallly for the 'disabled', for middle schoolers mainly. It sucked being in middleschool with not alot of help on getting communication. Ham sucked at diversity, so when the boy who couldn't hear stayed in school, they paniced. My family and I taught ourselves, weird to think in that whole town, I was the one disabled person," Sam ranted before stopping himself with a smile. He checked the time before having his hands go wild in motions. Grizz took it he was going to be late for his class. The redhead hastily grabbed his book bag and was gone.


	2. Brokeback Mountain Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continued chapter from Chapter 1. Things will get nsfw in this one so be aware :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grizz has just gone to sleep after conversating with his roommate Sam.

The dream had a fuzzy beginning, gentle murmurs, hushed tones. Before he knew it he was playing with Becca's daughter Eden on the ground. The small girl still couldn't even properly talk but you could see the intelligence in her eyes. Kelly was next to him, Becca right next to her, they were simply watching the two while they cuddled. 

Grizz tensed feeling a grasp on his right side and turned his head only to find Sam. He wasn't even speaking, just signing, and somehow, he was signing back. "Hey you two, we can take care of Eden now, you guys go on your date alright? Sam has been complaining to me on you two not getting alone time," Becca explained to Grizz. 

If this was real, Grizz wouldn't understand why the hell they would be on a date, but there they were. 

Sam signing to him while teasingly gesturing to the carrots. Grizz laughed as he signed back. "Remember when you wanted to learn my language?" Sam asked. Before Grizz could answer, the scene had changed once more. Grizz flinched when he felt a rubbing against his crotch. His breath hitched as he took hold of who was touching him only to find Sam appear as the figure. Sam rose a brow before smiling and taking a kiss from Grizz. His hands going on their own as he stripped the red head. Each layer being slipped off to reveal smooth, freckled, reddish to pale skin, his imagination felt freaky. He was also being exposed to the fresh air because of the other's impatience. He gasped when Sam returned to the grinding. His dick rubbing against Grizz's. He fell into the crook of Sam's neck, his breath heavy as each stroke against him was full of an arousing feeling. 

Sam pulled Grizz's face up to look at him before he went to the side of his ear. "I already prepared myself, Grizz-" Sam was cut off from a door opening to another Sam? 

"Grizz," Sam spoke, Grizz rubbing his eyes realizing he was back at the dorm fully clothed just as the red head was, "Sorry to wake you... I was wondering if you wanted to eat out with me? Becca and Kelly said you could come for lunch, they wouldn't mind." His hands moving fluently, Grizz trying to catch which words he was saying with his hands. He yawned about to get up before realizing he had a hard on. Feeling ashamed he curled himself in his blanket as he sat up, the book he was reading feel down on to the floor. 

"Sure," he said, though Sam was more focused on the book as he went to pick it up. Grizz repeated himself after the other looked at him. 

He smiled, clearly delighted that the other had said yes. "I read Brokeback Mountain before, quite the romantic farmer aren't you," he enunciated on the word 'romantic' to tease Grizz. He himself was more focused on whether Sam was flirting or if he did this all the time. The deep thought caused his hard on to reduct. Grizz's eyes trained to his alarm clock, he slept all the way till eleven? 

"Thanks for waking me," he said, damn, he really did not know how to quit a crush. His face warmed up but he chose to pretend it wasn't there. Grizz got up from the bed and took a stretch. "Where are we going to eat?" Grizz asked once Sam had his attention on him. 

Sam smiled before his hands began to gesture as he spoke, "The fried chicken place that opened up." Grizz gave a nod to the idea of it as the quietness flowed into the room, his hands shifted and clasped in front of him as he rolled on his heels playfully. "We should go," Sam said shouldering to the door. He began walking out the room, Grizz following after. 

Only small chatter happened while in the car, Grizz driving, the radio seemed useless to listen to. Once he got to the address he parked at an empty space and got out spotting Kelly and Becca. They had a stroller with them, which he assumed had Eden in it. He gasped as he quickly ran around the car to open the door for Sam but he was too late. Grizz's hand rose away and he played it off with a rub on the back of his hair. He turned to face the girls, his eyes catching the two holding hands. Oh. He looked away only to find the little girl staring at him. "Big," the little one enunciated, causing the girls to laugh. Sam looked confused and looked to Becca for affirmation. She translated before Sam worded 'oh' in enlightment before laughing. 

Kelly stared at Grizz before she then opened the door for all of them. Sam, Eden, and Becca strolled in, but before Grizz could follow Kelly stopped him. "Grizz, I saw that," she said. Her expression not hinting to anything in particular. 

"Sorry, what did I do?" He questioned, the hairs on the back of his neck stuck up as he tensed up trying to retrace his steps. Did she catch him staring? 

"You being a ridiculous gentleman bafoon, I noticed you missed your manners on opening a door for Sam. Just know you were trying to impress a guy," Kelly accused before winking, "Oh and yeah, Becca and I are together, our eyes are up here." Before Grizz could respond she entered the restaurant, having him catch the door from slamming into him. 

"What took you so long?" Becca investigated her now revealed girlfriend, who was now whispering into her ear. Great, did he already create beef? She glanced over to him before turning her head when the waiter came up and got them seated. Sam sat across from Grizz and beside Becca. Eden sat in a high chair next to Becca and Kelly, who sat next to Grizz. They all looked through the choices, for a fried chicken place, there were a lot of options. Everyone got water and a fried meal, no one quite in need for caffeine or anything big to eat. Well, Grizz was, he just didn't want to be 'that guy'. Sam tapped Grizz's foot, making him look up from his lap. Sam handed him a napkin, his knuckles resting to his cheek staring at Grizz. The tall boy opened it and laughed it read, 'Can I get your number?'. Sam slid the pen forward to the other in which Grizz wrote it down handing it back. Kelly scoffed, causing him the realization Becca and her were spectating intently on the two. 

Being short on words, Sam explained it. His fingers raising up to the head and back down forward in multiple motions. Becca looked up tight about the situation, and Kelly just didn't trust it, she didn't hide it. "Mhmm, Grizz?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Becca and Sam looking over, Sam looking numb while Becca still had that investigating posture. Grizz had a questioning expression before Kelly's jaw dropped. "You don't know sign language?" She questioned. 

He heard a kick under the table and made his eyes move trying to figure out which one did it. "Er n-" He was cut off by Sam signing wildly at Kelly, causing her to squirm in her seat before nodding. Becca looked between the three before rolling her eyes. "Sam said it was rude of her to say that, because she sounded like a redneck of America that wants non-english speakers to speak english because of where they are at the moment. Basically, you don't have to know it," Becca translated to Grizz. 

The rest was rough commentary and eating food, the four split off in half, Grizz and Sam go back to the dorm. Grizz, having to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking this, I'll be back for a next chapter soon :)


	3. Pride and his Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late post. My computer crashed and I had to redo all of this. Sorry for errors.

Grizz went to class after eating with Sam, Becca, Eden, and Kelly. Not the best first lunch at college but, it was a lunch. The professor gave an introductory to the class, reviewing schedules and reassuring herself on who would be attending her class. This happened for only around an hour before she pardoned them all that this would be it for her class. He got up, taking in the other students around him. He couldn't tell much about any of these people's characters except that he may very well be the tallest one in the class. He stepped down the stairs and to the professor. She didn't noticed him until he gently tapped his index finger on her wooden desk. "Yes?" The woman wasn't even close to his height. She already had wrinkles on her cheekbones and forehead, gently curves of skin at the edge of her eyes. It was clear she dyed her hair, it could only be noticed up close, and Grizz noticed it. She was aging but doesn't face that idea, and most likely applies face cream that she got from an advertisement. "Hello?" she questioned once more before the tall boy took a deep breath.

"Oh, I was just- you didn't mention the, the um, what books do I need to get? I mean I know the main one that's mandatory but... I just want to make sure I get extra books that are going to come along through this class," he explained. Her eyes wanted to roll but stayed locked on him. Her hand drawed over to a piece of paper before handing it to him.

"Funny you should ask that, I just made a few copies of books. You can go ahead and pick up these books if you want to actually get through this class," she said, an old croaking tease in her voice. Great, he was already being made fun of, this would have never happened at West Ham. Now, his jock reputation was erased, he isn't heading into any sports because his dad wants him to make it big time in the different kind of field. Dancing is a sport, maybe he could try dancing again.

"Thank you," Grizz responded and then proceeded to leave to the library. He looked through each aisle for the books before ending in full hands. He stumbled over to the front desk, successfully not failing while doing it. His eyes peered to the words "Pride and Prejudice". A classic... that he never got to reading yet. His eyes trailed to the hands holding it, male hands, hope flickered as he then went to identify who it was. "Sam," he puffed. The person next to the two looked up. "Oh sorry, he's deaf, I can help you check out all that if you want."

"No, me and him actually room together," Grizz explained.

"That's a relief, I am going to the bathroom," he said before getting out of his chair to leave the scene. Grizz gasped before he set down his books. Sam was about to check them out for him but he stopped him. His hands began to move around, hoping he was doing this correctly before pointing over to Sam.

The tall boy shrank. "You didn't understand a word I just signed did you?" He questioned in a disappointed tone. Sam shook his head no with a quiet laugh. "Well thanks a lot to this book," he said wavering it up.

"That's bsl, not asl," Sam confirmed to Grizz, which set him off in to confusement. The long eyelashed boy looked down for a quick moment at the other books before back to Grizz.

"There's a difference?" Grizz asked, his eyebrows furrowing, shouldn't it be the same thing?

Sam nodded. "Why are you doing this? You know I can read lips, right?" He investigated. This made Grizz's nerves shoot, this was a make it or break it move for him.

"I know that. I just, you know, wanted to speak in your language," Grizz said, his voice gently cracking. He shivered wondering if the affection got through to the other.

"Oh...," his response wasn't disappointed, it was perfect. The quirking edge of his lips, the indents of redness pressing onto Sam's cheeks was an intense and amazing response. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your trip? I heard from some students that the agriculture major got enough funding to start a farm this year," Sam said, his hands forwarding to the books getting ready to check them out. His eyes stuck on Grizz's lips as he moved them closer.

"Oh I am, but I'm also preparing for when I get back," he said. Grizz was surprised word got around so quickly. "Uh... Sam, before I leave, do you want to, um, come with me later to do some carrot pulling back at Ham?"

Sam smiled wider and nodded. "I'd like that," his hands moving as fingers lifted while he spoke.

 


	4. Love on the Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz has just invited Sam back to Ham to check out the carrots. Pulling carrots will be easy, but pulling the love strings? That's a different story.

Grizz stood on the sidewalk of his house, his hands tucked in his jacket as he waited for Sam. 

He turned his head to the left spotting the boy walking over. "Thanks for letting me see my parents first," Sam said, his hand rising and lowering from his chin to his chest, maneuvering to the left or across from the right. The only one he noticed was the basic 'thank you'. Grizz started to stare for a long moment at Sam. The other's eyes most definitely placed on Grizz's lips. It was such an odd feeling, having the boy you like always trying to track what you say, always staring at your lips.

He cleared his throat trying not to be pressured into saying or doing something irrational. "No problem at all, should we get to pulling carrots?" Grizz questioned and nodded over to the side of the house before turning on his heel leading the way to his favorite area. Small posts, each filled with soil, some having tiny sprouts to fully grown vegetables. 

He stopped at one, leaning down against his shoulders, Sam shrunk by his side, his eyes looking forward to Grizz waiting instructions. "So, what you want to do is you want to grab the whole vegetable, not just the green part of it," he said his hand gliding over to Sam's and returning it to the carrot that was shoveled around for this exact entry, "Okay?"

"Okay," Sam said, a chirpy tone in his voice when he spoke. Grizz's hand pulled away.

"Yeah, so now, twist and pull," he explained, his hand making a twisting action trying to give him a visual example. Sam did as he said, his body gently squirming as he did before a carrot was out and in the earth's atmosphere. "Oh yeah, nice. There you go," Grizz complimented.

"That was cool, quite the experience," Sam joked.

"Thank you," he said before straightening up and off the post. Grizz grabbed a basket near them and tossed the carrot into the basket.

"Should we pull some more?" Sam asked, his fingers fiddling at the soil. Those blue eyes had an odd light to them, like an ocean. God, Grizz felt so dumb. This is something he should not be getting fluttery over. "We could miss dinner if we wanted to."

"I'm not sure. I mean, I like losing track of time," Grizz explained. "It happens a lot when I hang around here," a quote popped into his head so he continued, "If you have a garden and a library; you have everything you need. It's um…" He signed the name while speaking, "Cicero, I think." Sam bit his lip as he watched him sign.

"Cicero?" Sam asked trying to reassure what he noticed in the lettering. 

"Yep," Grizz answered with a nod. Sam laughed, the contagious appeal also caused he himself to laugh as well.

"How smart," he teased, his smile edging to the left causing a grin to appear on the redhead's face. His fingers curling into gentle fists.

"Oh why thank you," Grizz teased back. They laughed even more in the sheer moment. This so called 'sheer' moment enveloped them to stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence, for his own personal gain. "Do you want to head inside?" He suggested to Sam. The ginger stared at him for a long moment, Grizz repeated himself realizing the other didn't catch what he said.

"Sure, make me dinner?" Sam asked. Thank whoever was up there for his parents being on one of their weird trips. Grizz nodded with a soft smile before the two headed inside.

  
  



	5. Range for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bihs get down and Dirty.
> 
> I'm tired.

Sam was sitting on the stool at the wooden island in the kitchen. He twirled on it once before glowering to Grizz. Grizz had decided to cook for him. Cook for  _ him?  _ He was just the gay, deaf, christian boy. Sam folded his arms on to the counter top. His right hand rose up as he twisted a baby hair on the back of his neck watching closely. He noticed that Grizz's body motions and changes completely when his hands move at an angle even the slightest. He straightened up, peering down at what Grizz's bottom half did. Sam observed the tapping of his foot, like a tap dancer, did he ever take a dancing class? His hips gently shifting were clear, was music playing? Sam looked around for a radio or music device only to identify zero around them. He began to laugh, this photo synthesis lover was actually dancing with no music.

Grizz turned around, lowering an eyebrow in confusement. "Why are you laughing?" The tall boy asked looking around for something that had the slightest bit of comedy, but nothing came by, at least that's what Sam had came down to. The redhead pointed at him, getting the endorsement of teasing at best. And the outcome was hilarious to him, Grizz pointed at himself and was most definitely panicking on what he did.

"Grizz," Sam spoke up, "Is there music playing?" His hand swifting to his ear and back forward. Grizz rose in confusement before turning red and turning away from Sam. "I'm not Hellen Keller." He grinned before getting up and going to the side of the retired athlete to see what he was cooking. He found pasta based ingredients. Noodles boiling, and tomato sauce with mini meatballs grilling. He smiled,  _ mini meatballs,  _ that felt so much out of frame to who he thought Grizz was. He inhaled when his chin was pressed on to face forward at Grizz, it was extremely gentle. "Oh…" he mumbled coming down to the fact that Grizz wanted to say something, but boy it made his face flushed and he warmed up from the small gesture. Did this straight guy know what he was doing to him? His eyes trailed down to Grizz's lips and began to read them.

"Do you want to help with the asparagus? Or should I say asparagi?" Grizz joked, even though the only thing Sam caught was the first part. He forced a laugh, a pity laugh to not hurt the dork's pride. He nodded, Grizz smiled before taking a bag of asparagus and spreading them out on a cutting board. "So what you're going to need to do is uh, here wait," Grizz said before stepping back and behind Sam. His hands taking hold of his, Sam was freaking out. Which movie was this from? So many of them ran through his head, only to find his thoughts blank out. Grizz helped him take the knife and cut the ends at the opposite of the spades. Sam's senses for some reason were highly sensitive at the moment, especially the touching sense. He could feel the breath hitting against his ears, so close it made his heart skip a beat feeling something so good that it was as if he was hearing it. 

Sam turned his head to see if Grizz was saying anything, but he was so close, the lips from Grizz weren't even seen. He swallowed, he looked through his eyelashes as the two slowly parted from each other quickly. Sam turned his head back to look down at the chopped ends of the asparagus - trying and attempting - to calm down. "What do we do next?" He asked, his neck twisting to look back over to Grizz. 

"Oh-- Yeah, yeah," Grizz said, returning back to the right side of Sam. He was stammering, Sam couldn't understand him when he began to ramble. Spending a few days with Grizz, it was the hardest thing. He's just decided to get lost in the moment and having an excuse to stare at another boy's lips. His eyebrows raised up when Grizz looked at him to search for an answer. He then made motions with his hands as he spoke more explicitly for Sam to understand once more. The shorter one nodded before watching Grizz get a pan out to grill them. Sam went to the sink and washed the asparagus off. He brought them over to the flat pan and rolled them onto it. The other boy turned the temperature on high, his groove getting back making Sam grin. This would be a nice dinner.

-

The dinner was made and Grizz escorted Sam out to the porch. They sat down on the chairs at the patio table. Sam was already digging into the dish, feeling the distant eyes from the tall one. He looked up, realizing Grizz was waiting for feedback or something from him. "It's good, personally I like the asparagi but I don't want to be bias," he teased, "I didn't know you were a mini meatball kind of guy." He watched the other flinch before nodding. He was saying something but his food made it hard to understand what he was actually saying. 'Maybe, unless, yeah' were the only words he caught that felt right.

The two finished their plates and got up to take them inside. Grizz grabbed Sam's and then cleaned the two plates at the sink. "Can we see your room?" Sam requested, thank god he couldn't hear because the two plates crashed in the sink. He laughed out loud. "What are you hiding? Handcuffs or something in there?" He poked fun at.

Grizz turned and shook his head no before gesturing to come with him up the stairs. Sam followed, noticing the odd wall of shoes that welcomed him to the second floor. Grizz opened his door and presented his room. Hockey sticks, some clothes that were left here were on the ground and posters. "Sorry about the mess," Grizz told him, Sam shrugged it off and invited himself to sit at the end of his bed. Grizz went and sat down next to him, sending a 'no homo' space between them.  He crossed his leg on the bed, looking around the room before laying his blues back to Grizz. "How long? I mean, how long have you been deaf, h-how did it happen?" He asked, Sam could tell it took the boy a lot of strength to ask that.

"It was when I was around three or four. I had meningitis."

"Meningitis?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah…" Grizz repeated, "Wow that's… Do you remember before then? You know, when you could hear?" He asked. Sam could also understand that he was being sincere about it as he watched Grizz use the limited sign language he used to communicate. The edge of his lips made a small curve, god, his college roommate will be the end of him.

"Some, I remember my mom's voice," he answered, "The way she would sing these lullabies to me and my brother. My dad's laugh as well." Grizz's thumb brushed in a curve from his chin signing 'cool'. Sam nodded in agreement, those were cool, but it's what made him feel the warmest. "When I dream, I dream with sound, sometimes I don't want to wake up, but I miss not being able to hear new sounds."

"And what kind of new sounds?" Grizz asked.

"My voice. I remember the voice I had when I was a kid. But I'm guessing it sounds deep as fuck by now," Sam joked, the tough looking boy gave out a soft smile. This dumb straight idiot was so much more than he thought. That same warm feeling he got when he thought about what he used to hear came back but in a different way. "I… wish I could hear yours." He analyzed Grizz's chest rising and falling. Dumb  _ straight  _ boy. Dumb  **_straight_ ** boy. 

"Can you… teach me one more phrase in, sign language," Grizz asked, Sam nodded, his breath taken as his heart began to beat wildly, "How do you say, um… 'kiss me'?" Sam's whole body melted before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly onto his lips. He raised his hands up to the sides of Grizz's face. Their foreheads hitting softly against each other before Sam then continued, trembling in shock that Grizz didn't push him back.. So many things flooded through his head, but it all settled down that Grizz was impatient  _ for  _ him. He could feel Grizz squirm but in a non-uncomfortable way, trying to get situated. Sam's lips lifted away to gaze upon the other boy. Grizz's face was red, he could notice even in the shadows and it was beautiful. His eyes maneuvered, checking out Grizz and smiled widely seeing the other's feet twisting like a little girl. Sam pulled his leg over the athlete's making it to where his legs were on each side of Grizz. His hands trembled as they trailed a long the athlete's chest, he was just a gay, virgin, christian boy, so why was he feeling so desired? He felt fingers run up his back causing the redhead to smile in condolence as he watched Grizz react to him. Had Grizz ever done this before? Or was he just like him? His whole body was heating up, and it lit on fire when Grizz locked eyes with him.

He slammed his lips against his, like two ends meeting, making a 360° circle and zero straight lines. He knew he was cursing through every breath he got, swearing to his heart's content because his heart was screaming for the knot in his stomach to unfold. Grizz's kisses were sweet, tender, and passionate. It was exhilarating, his fingers began to unravel the sweater that covered Grizz's body. Each second Sam was revealing the soft pale skin. Grizz must have been impatient because he grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pushed him into a kiss not making him take off the shirt. What and why was this feeling of rush and lust clashing between them? "You're gay?" Sam asked when he got the chance. Grizz stared at him, dark hues filled with eagerness and want, hell he'd even say there was need spiced in them. If he didn't have such a broken gaydar he would have noticed, now it was reaping back and forth like no tomorrow. He groaned in shock when he felt these unsettling warm hands rise under his own shirt. Grizz was not going to wait for anything as he dragged Sam's shirt off of him. Sam took it as permission to finally take off the shirt Grizz had on and slipped it off hastily. His hands pressed against Grizz's shoulders and pushed his back against the bed. Sam kissed the other quickly before dropping his lips lower and lower, down to Grizz's crotch. 

He licked his lips before he was stopped by Grizz pulling his face up to look at him. "Sam, it's okay, you don't have to do  _ that,  _ I can do you instead or something," he explained, but he was stuttering again. His favorite time, he stared down those lips before kissing them, interrupting whatever the farmer was worried about. 

"I got this," Sam answered after peeling his lips away, he lowered back down to where he was. His blue eyes staring up at the other as he popped off the button and rolled down the zipper. He scruffed the jeans down. Oh thank god. Grizz was hard and it was because of him. He rubbed his cock with the fabric still above it. He noticed Grizz's whole body flexed from the touch. Sam smiled teasingly before taking hold of the elastic band and sliding the boxers down as well. Grizz was exotic. Painfully hot. He was beautiful from head to toe. Sam took a shaky breath before wrapping his fingers around Grizz's cock. It was relatively above average, the type he usually saw in those amateur pornos he would watch. He didn't think about it too hard. He proceeded to shift his hand up and down, observing Grizz's hips hitch. Sam closed the space and dragged his tongue effectively on the side. He kissed the tip of the cock's head trying to remember those videos. This was way harder than he thought it would be. Before he could think any further, Grizz grabbed Sam's head with a look of desperation. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Sam unconsciously began to swallow his dick. His hand falling away and resting on Grizz's thigh. He bobbed his head, or tried to. The farmer boy was flinching at the hips, it was hard to do this even on his own. He was surprised that his gag reflex wasn't kicking in, maybe his gay adrenalin kicked in? He almost choked at the thought. His head was tugged back, his eyes opening up lazily in confusement. He read the words, 'I'm close', from the other's lips. Sam nodded understanding Grizz didn't want to ejaculate without satisfying his partner, well he hoped it was like that. Sam quickly removed his shoes and pants, his chest rising and falling quickly, completely turned on. "Grizz," he sighed out before finding himself being pulled into a kiss. His hand fell down to Grizz's cock, rubbing it and teasing him. He parted quickly, shivers running down his back. What was that feeling? He lowered his eyebrows before testing what he had just felt against his lips, rotating and moving his hand up and down to continue pleasuring Grizz. This odd vibration was hitting his lips. "Oh my god," Sam whispered, "You're actually feeling good." Grizz smiled, a laugh falling out before nodding. He smiled widely, he could feel the moans, feel someone he liked liking what Sam was doing to them. Tears filled up in his eyes of joy as he tilted Grizz's chin for his lips to part. He took it as entry and slipped his tongue into the other's. He always thought it was gross but now he understood the things you could feel. Sam could feel the vibrations, the heat, the thirst from this kiss. He moaned out when his cock began to get rubbed as well. His hips moving and assisting the feeling. 

Sam gasped when Grizz had then flipped him to where his back was against the bed. "Oh how the tables have turned," he joked causing his college roommate to smile and shrink from laughing. It was goofy and absolutely adorable when Grizz laughed. It felt like saving the world for making a little boy laugh. Grizz grew out of Sam's sight field. His body having shocks through his nerves feeling this cold and wet feeling against his skin as it crawled down. Sam arched his back when he felt direct contact at his cock. He shot up wanting to see it for his own eyes. Grizz was sucking him off. He inhaled in disbelief, feeling this warm surrounding feeling. He moaned out, his hand then gripping at the other's long hair. The feeling disappearing when Grizz raised up and took over again at kissing Sam. Their cocks were rubbing up against each other, moans bouncing around the walls. He wrapped his legs around Grizz's waist for support and a better angle. He closed his eyes in disbelief feeling the rocking hips from Grizz hit his skin. His head fell back against the bed and his hands rose up clutching at Grizz's hair once again. He ejaculated, Grizz following after moaning in arousal into Sam's neck.

The outcome of the two was messy. The taller one of them was doing his usual stammering as he nervously cleaned the redhead's upper body. Grizz finished and laid down right next to him. He took the covers and cloaked Sam as well as him to where they just had to cuddle. The freckled one was all for it. He closed up the space between Grizz and him. If he could hear, it would be just as the same as him being able to hear at this moment. Complete silence. He smiled and he nuzzled into the other's shoulder. His index finger making shapes of different sorts in awe of how lucky it was for him to be in this moment.


	6. Medical Chemistry Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Grizz and Sam spent the night together, Sam gets a call.

It was the next day. And yikes, things went well last night until Sam got a call from the hospital, multiple calls. 

Apparently, Eden had the chickenpox. Which usually happens to young kids so no surprise there. Grizz was at the pharmacy near the hospital. Too scared to buy something, like a Get Well card or if he should actually be getting something for Eden.

He just snatched a random card and then got a small stuffed bear. He transferred the money and got a plastic bag with his items in return.

He turned out and walked across the street. He fiddled with the straps of the bag before walking up to the front desk. "Uh, I'm visiting? Her name is Eden Gildon, I'm friends with the-"

He was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned confused before he identified it was Sam. "Sam," Grizz said with a smile.

The redhead nodded at the employee at the desk a goodbye before pulling the taller one away. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his hand maneuvering and flickering back and front. 

Grizz raised his brows, as if forgetting why he was actually here. "Well, you had to go to the hospital. Then Kelly informed me that little Eden was sick so, I got a…" he trailed off looking at the card he just pulled up from the bag.

"A funeral card?" Sam asked before laughing. He shook his head before taking it from Grizz's hand. He opened it before quoting what it said, "'So sorry for your loss, your special someone is in a better place.' How inspirational," he teased before handing it back at Grizz with a wide grin.

Grizz felt horrible, but thankfully the other boy had no problem about it. He felt a brush against his hand. He looked down finding Sam fiddling with Grizz's fingers like a little kid. "Follow me," Sam said, not glancing over at Grizz's lips once and then grasped his hand.

He led Grizz to a room. "Oh my-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kelly and Becca getting somehow intimate with Eden laying down on the bed sleeping. Becca shied away from the kiss. Kelly on the other hand wanted to continue but stopped from proceeding when Sam knocked at the side of the door. 

"You were interrupting us," Kelly said slapping her hands aggressively, interpreting to Sam she was annoyed. Sam rolled his eyes before smiling when he heard Eden groan. He quickly stepped over to the little girl and signed to her slowly. She was easily understanding, more fluent in responding in sign than speaking. "She does it over preference. She can talk but usually she's signing instead, smart girl," Kelly explained, "You stare a LOT Grizz."

He laughed it off before he put the gift in front of him. "Uh, this is for Eden," He offered. Becca reached out for it with a smile until she gasped when Sam took it away. He pulled out the card and dumped it into the trash.

"What was that? A funeral card or a happy birthday card?" Becca said confused. Her eyebrows furrowed as her hand shifted up and down. Sam signed back, and Kelly bursted out laughing. 

"Grizz? You… Are the dumbest dork I have ever witnessed, and Sam is in the room!" Kelly teased.

The doctor slipped in and said visiting hours were done as he needed to confer treatments. Grizz agreed to leave but was surprised when Sam was found to be by his side. The same tingling feeling at his fingers was back again. He glanced down before tracing his eyes back up to Sam.

He smiled before intertwining his fingers with Sam's. "Let's go back to the dorms?" Sam asked. Grizz nodded, it was settling, calming even to know that Sam also was feeling it. That it wasn't from what felt like was a moment to do something like that. Oh my god. They did something  _ like that.  _

 

▪

 

Grizz entered the room, closing the door behind him. He locked the door about to turn before his breath hitched. Sam took off his shirt before slamming Grizz against the door. His lips met Sam's as he closed his eyes. His hands roaming up the sides of Sam. His body was warming up, his kiss was long and eager before he whimpered when Sam pulled away to take a breath. 

He moved forward, Sam's breath and his heating up against each other's skin. "I… bought co-" Sam was abrupted by a rapid, innumerable kiss that Grizz gave out. He already knew and he was too aroused to let talking progress them. 

He pulled Sam while he turned and walked backwards. The other was laughing into the kiss before pushing Grizz's back down against the bed. Grizz chuckled before dragging Sam down to return to the touch. Sam rested up above him as they swiftly osculating in a fever of wanting more.

They parted away, stripping each other back and forth impatiently. Sam stopped their actions with a hand up. Sam shuffled at his book bag next to him and took a plastic bag out. "I wasn't sure what to get but you know…" Sam signed as he explained, "Plus, the question needs to come up. What positions should we be? Should I take it up the ass or you?"

"Um…" Grizz hummed out.

And they just stayed there on that bed in complete silence.

 


End file.
